Breathe
by Lynn Lingers
Summary: Santana is an idiot. First person POV. Minor violence, idiotic behavior, family bonding, love. Evelyn is my original character, she is Santana Lopez half cousin, and Rachel Berry's best friend. c:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.

Breathe, come on breathe. One, two, three, four, five…six? Oh what the hell am I doing? I'm not normally like this, honestly if anything I would get a certain pleasure out of what had happened weeks ago, but I don't. So here I am flooded with sweet painful memories of what was. Why did I even break up with the best damn thing that had ever happened to me? I'm so stupid.

It had been three weeks since I sung Mine by Taylor Swift to my now ex girlfriend. After the break up I had busied myself with studies, and research all for the sake of saving my crumbling GPA, college life is hard, a whole hell of a lot harder than high school could have prepared you for. Reluctantly I'll be flying back to Lima, Ohio visiting my friends and family. Hopefully I'll get to see her, but I doubt it. Seeing her will only drive me crazy, and as hopeful as I am on wanting to see her, I know that I can't, it would only complicate our situation. Sure she is my best friend, yes I do love her, with everything that I have, but I let the stupid distance between us ruin things, and I opened my mouth about "soul exchanging" with some girl I've only seen once. I should have written idiot across my forehead for what I've done. I have no clue why I'm up this late thinking about all of this now; I have a flight to catch tomorrow. I'll worry about things once I get home.

"_It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose_… Hello?" I answered my phone before my ringtone drew too much attention, I ended up glaring at some old man walking by as the voice on the other end spoke, "Hey Lopez, where the hell you at?" It's Evelyn, my cousin, best friend of Berry's, and a total badass, though you'll never in this or any lifetime hear me admit that, "Standing outside the airport freezing my ass off waiting for your dumbass to pick me up?" I hear a slur of curse words in English and in Spanish and afterwards a giggle; Berry must be with her, what a surprise? "I'm actually looking right at you perra." I spun around almost dropping my phone when I see them. Evelyn is wearing a black dress that hugs her frame perfectly, her hair is pulled back into a lazy bun and she is glaring at me. Next to her is Rachel Berry wearing a nice black coat and leggings, her hair is down as usual, and she smiled at me sweetly, "Well, it's a pleasure to see you too Santana." I walked up to both of them pulling my cousin and Berry into a bone crushing hug, "I've missed you Eve, and Berry, so freaking much." Evelyn makes a face shortly after hugging me back, and Rachel is smiling nonetheless as she also returns my hug. After a few minutes of silence and me pulling away facing them I began to speck, "So what's our plan for the day?" Evelyn's mouth twisted into a smirk, "I'm taking you home, so we can drop your shit off, and then we'll be head towards McKinley to visit the old gang." I blinked a few times, "Santana?" Evelyn spoke showing concern in her face as she stared at me, all the while Rachel touched my arm rubbing comforting circles, "I think you broke her, Ev."I shook my head and faked the best smile I could ever muster. "I'm fine, let's go." Evelyn nodded without saying another word, but Berry for some odd reason looked at me for a few seconds longer before shaking her head, and running after Evelyn. Its official today is going to suck, big time.

I was home long enough to give my mother a quick kiss on the cheek before I was pulled away by Evelyn as she mention we'd be late if we stay any longer, and really there is no need to rush, none what so ever, but the nagging voice in the back of my head that sounds like Berry is telling me otherwise. I sigh heavily in the car, staring out the window when Berry turned to look at me, "Are you alright Santana, you've been awfully quiet today?" I rolled my eyes, "Let's just say college does that too people." Rachel's nods once, but I can tell she ain't buying my lie, so I advert my eyes and look at the rear view mirror locking eyes with Evelyn, who also appeared to not be buying the shit I'm telling either. "Really Sanny that's all you are gonna say, I have a dual enrollment in NYADA and in Yale, one semester I'm in New York with Rachel, the next I'm staying in New Haven with Quinn, and that hasn't changed me a bit, so honestly?" My cheeks redden at the nickname she use when we were five, before I can think of something to support my lie Berry jumps to my defense, "Now Ev, not everyone is gifted, and as adapting as you are, give her some slack, okay?" Evelyn sighs loudly, "Fine, also I have a surprise for you, you won't get it until tonight, so behave yourself." I make a face that's a cross between a pout and horror. "I don't like surprises." I hear a chuckle come from Evelyn as she pulls into the parking lot damn, we're already here.

When we enter the hell hole that is also known as McKinley High I let my eyes wander the building noticing that nothing has really changed. I did however notice that I was looking for something, moreover, someone in particular. When I didn't see who I was looking for I began to frown. Evelyn wrapped her free arm, around my shoulder, "Ease up cos' you'll be okay." I nod wordlessly as I glimpse at Rachel who is clinging to Evelyn's other arm. I smile widely remember that when we were little she would always do that when she was nervous. We walked in comforting silence heading to the choir room, where everyone was waiting, everyone but a certain always cheerful blond. "Where's Brittany?" I asked somewhat disappointed that she wasn't in the choir room. "Brittany isn't here today, something about being sick, poor thing." Responded a crack headed version of Quinn in a cheerio suit. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Kitty." I say once before glancing at Evelyn who looked unimpressed with the new HBIC and Berry who seemed to be taking in all of Quinn, who was wearing a coat that was opened slight revealing her dress. I smile just a little those two still aren't together, but you can tell they are in love with each other, hell, Evelyn and I placed a bet at how long it would take for them to get together, currently Evelyn is winning.

After a speech given by Finnept I look at my cousin Evelyn who is clearly glaring at Finn with pure hatred. Which she has every right, he tried to kill her, twice, and he also had a hand in Quinn getting hit by a car, but no one would ever believe that. Finn as usual ignores Evelyn's death glares and walks right up to Berry, who looks just as unpleasant to see Finn. "Hey Rachel, how have you been? Are you seeing anyone by any chance?" Finn thought he must have been suave, but frowned slightly as Rachel responded while glancing over at Quinn, "Hey Finn, I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking, and no I'm not seeing anyone, but I have my eyes on someone." I smile at Rachel's hint towards Quinn who simply blushed, and decided to walk towards me. "Hey S, how are things with you and Brittany." Ouch. Okay so maybe I was avoiding that, "What do you mean how are things with San and Britt?" Evelyn asked as she looked at me with arms crossed, uh oh. "It's nothing Eve." I lie, again meekly, when Quinn snorts evilly, "Nothing my ass, you guys broke up, or is what she told me three weeks ago false?" I glared at Quinn for using the low blow infront of everyone, "What the fuck Q? Seriously what the fuck?" She looks at me raising her brow in only Fabray fashion, "She called me crying S, so really what the fuck?" I feel heat radiating off my body as I glare at her, "Like you are perfect Quinn, honestly you were a bitch to Berry years ago, she forgave you, and now here you are years later, and you still haven't been honest with her." Okay maybe that was a slap in the face, but seriously she had it coming. Quinn's eyes double in size as she smacks me, wiping the smug look off my face, and without thinking I slapped her back. Before fist begin to fly Evelyn grabs me by my shirt, and Berry bless her half pint heart stands in front of Quinn trying to hold her back. "Rach, you and Quinn should go somewhere and talk, we'll," gesturing to herself and me, "Be leaving, don't worry though the surprise still stands." I grimace at the smile on Evelyn's face as she winks at Rachel and Quinn. Before another word is uttered we leave.

I crash on my bed the moment I walk into my room, though the moment of relaxation ends the moment Evelyn pulls me back up and punches me in the face really hard. Let me tell you if Evelyn punches you in the face you'll be luckily to still be conscious after the first hit. Luckily I can take a hit, and my eyes meet Evelyn's, "Why'd you break up with her San?" Evelyn question as she threw me back on my bed, she began pacing back and forth waiting for my explanation. Funny really just a second ago she slugged the shit out of me. I swallow the lump forming in my throat as I looked at her. "I was stupid okay." It was short, sweet and to the point. Evelyn glared at me and smiled," Thank you for stating the obvious." Ouch, again my cousin can be an asshole sometimes, but a sweet one. Evelyn pulled me into a hug, I guess this is what being a family is all about, we abuse each other, but at the same time we support each other, "I wish you didn't let distance jeopardize the best thing that has ever happened to you." I blink back the tears and look at Evelyn, "How do you know I broke up with her because of distance?" Evelyn sighed heavily, "You're my cousin Santana, and I know you, in school you hated every minute away from Brittany, then you graduated, but Brittany didn't, and she wasn't going to let that stop you from pursuing your dream, hell she supported the idea of you leaving just to make sure your future was set, but being away it eats at you, and you have no control over the feelings you harbor from far away, and you let that feeling eat you, so is that why you broke up with her?" I looked at Evelyn dumbfounded, she was one hundred percent right, I nod now crying freely. Evelyn just sat there, she may be my cousin and all, she still doesn't know how to handle other people's break downs, unless it's Berry's. She grabs my hand and leads me outside to her car, "As shitty as you feel right now there is still a surprise waiting for you."

The drive is quiet, and I'm actually thankful for it. Currently I'm nursing my swollen face with frozen peas, mom apparently thought it was funny when Evelyn told her, she slugged me. I am still crying, all the emotions right now, I have no idea why Evelyn wants to surprise me so much, oh and we must be here. "Well it's my old place, but the person that lives here invited the gang over." Evelyn was practically beaming as she took my hand we went inside, and the first thing that happens is Berry runs from Quinn and engulfs me in a hug, not that I mind I like the jealous glare I'm getting from Quinn. "Are you alright?" That wasn't Berry's voice; I look pass short stack, and all I can say is I forgot how to breathe.

-Author's notes: Cliff hanger, this is going to be at least two chapters, and I started to type this after the break up, I broke my heart, WHY RYAN WHY? Anyways I hope you liked the first person pov and I need to make Santana more well Santana D: I'll keep trying.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Glee

Claimers: But I do own Evelyn, c:

I was utterly motionless, standing on the other side of the room was Brittany in the hallway who also looked as I felt; shocked. My heart was ready to explode at the sight of her, she looked so breathtaking. Berry had pulled away from me though my eyes were still fixed on Brittany when gave me a sympathetic sad smile. I didn't even notice Berry leaning forward and softly kissed my swollen cheek. That was when eyes had snapped from Brittany's to finally look at Berry who cleared her throat promptly, "Evelyn texted me what happened when you went to get frozen peas from the kitchen." I smile lamely, "Berry I'm fine, I really needed a good knock to the face." She nodded and smile," I'm glad, and utterly relieved that your fine Santana, but-"she furrowed her eye brows together in what would seem to be a cute thoughtful expression, I say cute because if I would happen to say adorable Q and even Evelyn would drop kick me out the window, but I could just be over exaggerating. Berry looked at me so I nodded for her to continue, "But shouldn't you be telling Brittany that you are fine, she is the one who asked you." I nodded my mind swimming in all different directions, suddenly I felt scared. Border line terrified really as my gaze went back to Brittany who stood there waiting patiently for me.

I let my gaze wander around as I walk slowly towards Brittany; I noticed that Berry ran back to Quinn and Evelyn who both simply smiled at her. What surprises me the most is how Quinn is holding on to Berry like they are together? I believe I'll be questioning her on that later, but my gaze founds its way back to Brittany who held up a hand, "San, you need to stay there for a few minutes, tell me first if you're okay?" I stop like she tells me to I feel my eyes start to water again, but I blink them away rapidly swallowing the lump forming in my throat I realize as I look at her that she is still waiting for me to respond so I let out a sharp breathe making sure our gaze held as the words flew out, "I'm fine Britt." She does that look, the look where she is lost in thought which makes her extremely attractive and cute, but it also makes her look lost and it makes me want to run to her and kiss her back to reality, but I can't so I stand there watching her slowly but surely comes back from her thoughts she smiles sadly at me and nods. Taking that as a sign to continue I begin to move another step towards her, but a hand on my shoulder stops me from moving. "She didn't say you could move yet, Sanny." Was the reply I got from Evelyn as she walked passed me with a wink, "Stay put like a good girl, kay?" Heat rushes to my cheeks and I thank both my parents for being Latino right now or else my blush would have been noticed in space. I throw my best glare at Evelyn, who in return threw her own, go figure you can't win with this bitch. I sigh and finally nod. As I watch quietly I noticed that Puck had handed Evelyn a guitar, and lean forward kissing her on the cheek. I raise my eye brow slightly as Evelyn stands by Brittany. Evelyn nudges her forward giving her the thumbs up.

Brittany sucked in air as she nodded at Evelyn and turned to face me fully, Evelyn began strumming the notes to a song that I might have heard a long time ago.

"I know that you think of me sometimes, 'cause all I do is think of you at night,"

Her voice sounded amazing as she begins to sing again she smiles at me sadly as she beings to sing again.

"I know it may take a little time, for you to see you are the love of my life,"

My face flushes again as I look around the room, and everyone is cuddling up together like in pairs, Quinn and Berry, Kurt and Blaine, Mike and Tina, Kitty and Marley, Jake and Ryder, Sam and Mercedes, well not everyone Finn, Sugar, Artie, Joe, and Puck are sitting by themselves smiling none the less though, I look back up at Brittany as she continues. Evelyn opens her mouth then also provide as a backup singer, along with Berry.

"And I just sing, Doo doo doo doo doo doodoo doodoo doo doo x2"

I smile shyly as Brittany takes a step closer to me, smiling happily, Evelyn walks with her still strumming the notes.

"You walked up to my porch, and you said hi, I looked into those beautiful brown eyes, all you said was can we go inside," in unisons Brittany, Evelyn and Rachel sang" And I said yes, and so we did."

Brittany now was a foot away from me; Evelyn was now leaning against Puck still strumming as Brittany continued.

"And we just sing, Doo doo doo doo doodoo doodoo doo doo x2"

She is now right in front of me smiling softly as the last part of the song rolls off her tongue quietly.

"Now we're in love.."

Brittany then leans forward, kissing me firmly, I wrap my arms around her neck pulling her closer, her hands shift to my waist holding me against her, I can feel her tears, and it's making me cry I really did hurt her when my dumbass called it off, but none of that matters right now, this kiss is our defining moment, the moment we both needed.

Brittany pulls away from me slightly not letting me go, "I missed you Sanny, so very much, and it hurt me to be without you." Her voice cracks, and I begin to rub soothing circles in the back of her neck, "Shh, Britt Britt, I know baby I'm so sorry I was stupid and let a thing like distance break me, I've missed you too, amor." We kiss again more passionately this time, but then jump apart the moment Evelyn clears her throat; apparently we weren't the only ones to do so. "Okay well, are you two back together, because if so can we now enjoy Thanksgiving together?" I look at Brittany with hopeful eyes, she smiles that smile I love some much and nods, "Yes we're back together." Everyone is cheering, and laughing happily.

Who would have thought, huh? Maybe I'm glad I remembered how to breathe.

Fin.

-Author's notes: I'm finished! At least with this story, I plan on doing one where it's Evelyn, and Quinn talking to Kitty and setting her on the right path and that is to help Marley, instead of hurting her. Also in all honesty Marley is like Rachel, but tall like Brittany, Kitty is like Quinn on the religious front, but more like Santana, so in all honesty Karley reminds me of Pezberry instead of Faberry. :C


End file.
